


Blessed be brother

by BreathofaWitch57



Series: James Spader as a witch [1]
Category: James Spader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathofaWitch57/pseuds/BreathofaWitch57
Summary: This is the next chapter of my encounter with James Spader (fictional) (Explicit)





	Blessed be brother

Blessed Be Brother…….

A few weeks had passed since my time at the Jazz club. I had been feeling restless, depressed and contemplating my sanity. I needed to get away from the everyday dull life. My job gets me down, my life in general gets me down. I decided I would take a weekend trip to Salem, Massachusetts. 

Salem is my favorite place, even though it has been a number of years since I was here last. My hotel of choice is the Salem Inn. It is a quaint and lovely Inn with various cottages. I love the Peabody part, which has beautiful original furniture and fixtures from way back when. The beds are really high where you need a little step stool to get up onto the mattress. The room has a fireplace, which I promptly light.

I arrived on the Friday night before Halloween. The streets are busy and bustling with all the upcoming Halloween event preparations. I am getting settled in my room, determined to work on the book that I have been writing for the past 10 years. It has been a stop and go project, but I really needed to try to get it finished. 

Thankfully I had brought a bottle of white wine, got out my laptop and started writing. Feeling a little light headed from the wine, I nodded off. Sometime in the night, I heard a faint knocking on my door. Was I dreaming? I looked at the clock, it was 3 am , commonly known as the Witching hour. How appropriate. I hesitated for a minute, not knowing if I was dreaming or what. Again I heard the knock, it was a little harder. I was a bit scared. I was alone, and no one knew I was here. Who could be at the door.? I tiptoed to the door and asked “Who is there?”. I heard the response in that velvety voice that I know and love so well. “It is I..and I told you I would find you again”. My heart raced…it couldn’t be. How the heck would he know I was here? I didn’t tell anyone.

I swung upon the door in a quick motion, and there he was..my James. Standing with this purple plaid shirt unbuttoned almost to his navel. He looked tired, but amazingly sexy with that twinkle in his eyes. His hair was grown out from his normally shaved head. He was gorgeous. He was right there waiting. I told him to come in. I was speechless, and just stood there in front of him, while he was still smirking. I asked him, “How did you find me?” “No one knew where I was, and if I remember correctly, you don’t even know my name”. He said to me” I told you that I would not need to know your name, that I would find you and I did”.

“What are you doing in Salem?” I asked. He told me that the family was at the Marion house for a few days for some relaxation, and while he was there he felt my presence nearby. Marion really is not nearby. It is at least 2 hours away from Salem. We sat on the small couch that was in my room. I offered him some of the wine that I was drinking, which he readily accepted. He then proceeded to tell me about his history at Salem.

Many years ago when he was very young, he spent some time at Salem. He had heard about it for so many years and he was fascinated with the stories and legends of witchcraft and wanted to learn more about it. He met a man at one of the many shops in Salem who he befriended and learn the ways of the craft. James as a child was always different than the rest of the children that he grew up with. He always was able to see and feel things that he could not explain. He felt like a bit of an outsider. The man at the shop who was named Anthony sensed his curiosity and began to teach him about what he was feeling. Anthony showed him spells, and potions, but mostly introduced him to understand the gifts that James had possessed. James was able to visualize and make things happened. He realized that he can conjure up anything he wanted. James explained that he had begun to have dreams and visions of this dark haired woman. This woman had invaded his mind and thoughts. He had searched and searched for her, but could not find her until that night at the jazz club. That woman in his mind and head was me.

James told me how much he had wanted and lusted after me. He had imagined everything about me without ever meeting me. He really didn’t understand it himself. He loved me no matter. Yes, he had a partner who he lived with, and had a child with and loved, but the loved he felt for me was totally different. It was an erotic magical type of love, almost an obsession. After our encounter at the club, he tried to live his normal life, but he could not get me out of his mind. That’s when he decided to bring the family to the Marion mansion. When they arrived at the house, he began to feel my essence and aura nearby and he had to follow that feeling. That is what brought him to my doorstep.

He fell silent, put down the glass of wine, and took mine from my hand. His name reached up and stroked my hair, and traced the outline of my face with his fingers. I started to speak but he put his fingers on my lips..and said “Sssh”. “Let my fingers do the talking dear”. I stopped and closed my eyes and just let him do whatever he wanted with those magnificent fingers. It was like electricity coming across my skin into the depths of my being. His hands caressed and traced every inch of my body. He removed my clothes, and by this time my body was trembling. I was a bit cold, but mostly from the intensity of the desire that I felt, and could also feel from him. He caressed me for what seemed like forever. He grabbed my hand, and placed it on his erection. It was pulsating and dripping a bit. It was so warm to the touch. He began kissing and licking my neck, and moaning “Unf”. He pushed me onto my back on the couch, and began kissing and licking my entire body until his head and tongue found my wetness. My body shook and gyrated up with a jolt. His tongue felt like an electric current had invaded my body. I could not explain the sensation that I was feeling. My head was spinning like I was drunk. I was lost. My body and soul were lost to him. I could not hold back anymore and exploded onto his tongue with such intensity that it was almost painful. I moaned loudly, and said” James please I need to feel you inside me now. I can’t wait any longer”. James moved across my body, and was inside me with a quick motion that took me by surprised. We rocked and moved in synchronized movements as if we had been doing this for many centuries. He moaned and his face was illuminated in the fireplace light and looked down at me, and said “I love you” “You are the woman of my dreams” and with that he climaxed into me, I came right along with him. He collapsed into me. His head resting on my breast. I wrapped my arms around him. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissed him deeply. I told him that I loved him too and had loved him for a long time. He asked me what my favorite thing was that he had done. I told him “Right here, right now. If God decided he wanted to take me, I would be very happy to have died with you in my arms”.

We laid there for a long time. It was almost dawn, when we both got up. He dressed in silence, with a sadness knowing that he would have to leave me behind. I dressed as well, and turned away so he would not see the tears in my eyes. After a few minutes in silence, he said to me “ I love you my dear with all my heart. But at this time, I cannot promise you anything but my heart. I told him that I knew he had a life and a family, and I respected that. “James, I am not ready for a commitment either, so lets just take it one day at a time”. “Blessed be my fellow witch” We will see each other again. With that he opened the door and left. He took my heart with him. As sad as I felt, I knew that we would see other again, when he wanted to conjure me up again. Until next time my love….


End file.
